


sorry I don´t speak broke !

by hammersexual



Series: Creepypasta Roadtrip AU [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Road Trips, unfinished series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hammersexual/pseuds/hammersexual
Summary: Toby has left his headphones in Jeff´s room, and makes a HUGE deal about how hard it will be to get them back.this is a little drabble from a roadtrip AU that im working on! it doesnt make much sense and thats bc i barely edited it and didnt fact check anything :) i dont really care tho. im gonna remake this with better everything one day!hi i just realized how bad this is it’s not even in character LMAOOOOO





	sorry I don´t speak broke !

In the deep hours of the night, I browse the dark corners of Youtube, looking for something to send BEN. A lot of these videos I find are extremely loud, so I use my headphones like any sensible person would. Tonight is different. Tonight, I left my headphones in Jeff‘s room. Normally, this wouldn´t be a problem, but Jeff was very grumpy today. We had made him drive 900 miles down south to a shitty motel in Georgia. It wasn´t his turn to drive, but we made him on the fact that he very shittily robbed a convenience store, and is now on the run from the police. He was already on the run for suspected murder (Spoiler alert, he did murder someone.) as we all were, so his attempt to get some free chips and cash really wasn´t something we needed at the moment. We had driven all the way from Boston to Georgia and everyone was pretty tired. Jeff was being even more of a violent ass than he already was to everyone. I knew trying to step into his room without his knowledge would end up in several broken bones, and at least a gash or two. He was pretty secretive about his shit and I never really understood it. I mean, I don´t like it when people hang out in my room or take my stuff, but he doesn´t really have anything to hide.  
I take a deep breath and prepare myself for this adventure. I grab my phone and a pocket knife (just in case) and slowly step out of my room. BEN was sleeping in the bed beside me, so I tried not to disturb him. I step onto the brown hallway carpet and quietly make my way to the next room down. Jeff´s room. The door, surprisingly, was unlocked, most likely due to the fact Jeff was ¨fucking tired as shit, leave me alone¨. I tread on, monitoring the amount of noise my movements make. I turn left and I see a tall, lanky, pale, figure slumped over on an uncomfortable looking red couch. His leathery face was covered by his fried hair and he wasn´t wearing his signature white hoodie. It was laying on the coffee table beside him. The tattered apparel was covered in year old, brown blood stains from his victims. Jeff refused to get a new one, even though he was growing out of his current one. It has ´sentimental value´ according to him. I gaze up and down his body, trying to find my headphones. He was covered in cans of various soda brands, wrappers, and my headphones at his thighs. Jesus fucking Christ. I´m going to die tonight and I´m sure of it. I go closer to the sickly boy, and lean down to grab my stuff. He twitches. I rush back a few feet from him, trying not to make any noise. He grunts and rustles. I let out a sigh and walk back over to him. Fortunate for me, the mess of wires were positioned to where I could grab them easily. I reached my scarred hand over his thighs and snatched the white rats nest. I ran the fuck out of there as quickly as I could.  
The time is 1:37 and right now, I´m sitting on my bed, browsing weird, loud, videos in an attempt to find something to send BEN, as I always do.


End file.
